earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Austrian Empire
Second Austrian Empire Austria, German: Österreich, ''otherwise known as 'The Best Nation on the Server, no contest, '' ''Is Direct Monarchy/Oligarchy, and an imperial union with the German Empire, the small state is mainly located in central Europe with colonial claims in West Africa, Denmark and Burma. The state has a current population of 58 players. The terrain of Austria is highly mountainous with some lowlands near the German border and in Munich, There is also jungle terrain in the Austrian colony of Burma. The majority of the population speaks English, however German is frequently used among the population. The main unified defense and assault force of both Austria and Germany is the Dab army™. Early History ''Pre-Austrian Era'' The land that today comprisies the nation of Austria was mostly uninhabited during most of EarthMC's History with small migrating newfag tribes inhabiting the forests of Austria, using them for spruce wood. The closest ancient town that was near Austria was the ancient Swiss town of Bern which was part of an ancient Swiss nation. The first actual town within the modern day Austria was known as ToasterReich and inhabited the area in the alps where "Vienna" is located today. Not much is known about this civilization, but we do know they held knowledge of the Austrian State as several Austrian flags were discovered within Old Vienna. Modern day Vienna still uses the same style that this previous civilization, however unfourunately much of these old buildings were destroyed during the Hungarian occupation of Vienna. ''First Austrian Republic'' Although the 1st Austrian Republic only lasted about a month, it was the centerpiece of some of the most global wars during the Era of Growth, most notably the Austro-Tortugan War which ended in a decisive Tortugan victory and occupation of Vienna. The nation was also involved heavily in European politics and actively fought back against globalist powers intruding into Europe, mainly the USA in fierce debates which took place in Vatican City, what a time it was. The nation was also the focal point of the massive land mine scam created by Kurai18 to fool the Austrian Government into thinking that she had mass land mined the Alps, in outrage Alfatra was attacked and a massive conference was held in the Vatican supervised by the Pope in which representatives of Austria and the USA argued with each other, however the scandal was nothing but a fraud to fool the Austrian Government, only one mine had been place which was "discovered" by a German citizen. Austria during this time also established a tradition of the "Austrian Night of Terror" in which Austria attacks all of it's enemies in one night, usually never meaning much, and serves as a way for the Natural "Toxicity" of Austrian citizens to be released. One cool thing about the Austrian Community is the close bond all of them shared and still do to this day, and many of the old players still play today (crlowman, EthanMingKing, KRN, Ojc) Austria certainly left an impact on Europe forever. The Refounding of Austria As Tortugan Mercenaries entered Vienna that fateful day, and looted the city due to a Permission Mistake on 73beetle's part, 73beetle disbanded Vienna to never return which then began the long period of the Tortugan Occupation of Vienna, which killed the former active nation that Austria was. However after Tortugas fell and Hungary occupied Vienna 73beetle saw his chance and thanks to TheTimbonator's Generosity Vienna was bought from Hungary and the Reconstuction began. With Bavaria, later renamed to Austria to leave Germany for good, marking the beginning of the new Austrian State. History ''2nd Austrian Night of Terror'' In honor of the reformation of Austria 73beetle declared that the "Second Austrian Night of Terror" was to begin. After a speech by leader 73beetle, 3 Austrian Forces and a coalition of supporters to attack the #1 Target of 73beetle, Moscow. The Coalition entered the city demanding tribute from NakedSnail and to turn on the pvp, which he did not before recieving a warning for combat logging. The Attack went as planned, All of Snail's dogs were killed in a brutal slaughter and several hundreds of gold was stolen from the town vault by a member of the coalition. The attackers then went on to attack another Russian town, but the leader never showed to confront the attackers. Then After regrouping in Vienna, Austrian Troops marched into Spain to kill a member of Valencia when leader Zqppy got on. Pvp was toggled and the Austrian Forces retreated to Munich where Nino175 and Zqppy met 73beetle, Oretin, and Schober60 in Battle. The battle went on for about 10 minutes with various sides gaining the upper hand, Although Zqppy retreated several times even boating down the Elbe river away from Munich at one point, nino175 proved himself to be a competent pvper, then After the loss of Oretin_ due to "Computer Problems" and Schober's Mediocre armor not performing well, 73beetle toggled the Pvp ending the battle, with the Alaskan-Spanish coalition claiming technical victory. War was declared on Spain the next day. ''Brief Anschluss'' This new Austria did not last long however, as much to everyone's suprise-His Greatness Führer Adolf_Hitlar returned to EarthMc after being banned for months. The server rejoiced in this recoming of the great one and 73beetle decided to rejoin Germany headed by Adolf Hitlar leading to 73beetle to recieve the German Iron Cross. Which means that every active member of Vienna-Graz (Munich) Has recieved the cross. ''Reformation'' However 73beetle soon began to regret his decision to leave Germany after Adolf_Hitlar soon became inactive and Germany as a whole had seemed to die out. So Schober60 bought a nation from Brendan for a steal of 64 gold and Austria was officially restablished as a nation recieving minor success after annexing the Rhineland and Bohemia. -''Haitian Interlude-'' Austria's peace was broken for a night and one night only however, when 73beetle became bored and decided it would be cool to make Haiti. So to get the true Haitian Spirit 73beetle burned down the entire town and built a giant dirt wall around it with flames on top, several people would watch as 73beetle burned down the once majestic Munich. 73beetle soon became aggressive and warned that anyone inside the Haitian_Empire would be killed which he stayed true to his word, murdering the Danish Peacekeepers that tried to talk him out of his insanity. However this time would not last (Thankfully) After Schober60 brought 73beetle to his senses after he threatened to leave Munich, so after a very close server wide strawpoll vote 73beetle decided to not go insane and instead to rebuild Munich better than it had been before, which brings us to Present day or the reconstruction of Austria. ''Australian Tensions'' Since the end of Haitian period, 73beetle and Oretin_ have both expressed public distaste for the new born nation of Australia. However, Austria is not the only nation who has shown hatred for Australia. For example, the nation of Commonwealth has talked about war with Australia. A war between Austria and Australia in the near future would not be surprising. ''Second Austrian Empire'' As 73beetle and Oretin_ became increasingly inactive due to boredom of earthmc, the Republic was taken over by Schober60 and has been officially reformed into the Austrian Empire. The Battle of St. Petersburg/War Day Shortly after the founding of the empire, a war day was announced. Plans were made by the oligarchy to attack different nations, ultimately, in the end, Russia was invaded. Germany and Austria United under one flag to fight Russia, this was known as Austro-Germany. The army of Austro-Germany, the dab army™, attacked the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg and were later joined by CCCP. This battle was arguably the largest on the server. Astro-Germany and CCCP were met with a resounding success at St. Petersburg, suffering no casualties and inflicting many causalities upon russian soliders. Unfortunately, before Russia could be defeated, the server lagged the fuck out and crashed, ending the war. ''Breakup of Austro-Germany'' After the 5th war day and the battle of St. Petersburg, the Germans split from the Austrians and Austro-Germany was renamed back to Austria. However, The German dual state is still in effect as Austria and Germany have united under one army, The Dab Army. ''Incorporation into Germany'' The Austrian Empire and Reformed German State both signed the Treaty of Vienna on 4/6/2018, uniting the two under a union of empires, forming the 3rd German Empire. Despite the name, the nation is in reality two empires, ruled by separate kaisers, united only militarily and by a High Chancellor. ''Colonial Growth and Expansion'' After an initial week of stagnation, with Germany Austria began to grow rapidly in numbers and especially in active members. The nation acquired several new towns including Somalia, Caen, Denmark, Odense, and Lorraine. Things were going well for once in Austria, and then starwars770 joined who was like another Schober60. Which was great for Austria of course because it was growing rapidly and becoming stronger even surpassing 1st Austrian Republic levels of growth, however Austria would get into conflict with several other nations around this time. ''-Newsflock Interlude-'' Austria was looking great at this point, after annexing several towns in France (Caen and Lorraine) Aswell as controlling all of Denmark and colonial outposts in Brazil and in Somalia. Another edition to this would be the revolutionary player starwars770 also known as newsflock, and while this player only played for less than a week his impact on Austria and on the server would be profound. During his time, newsflock murdered at least 50 Australians during raids on Australia. He was also able to obtain god tier weapons in a matter of days through various periods of teleport killing and grinding. He also attacked several nations including Rome and Japan. And was a key figure in the Austro-British Treehouse Crisis. And when he killed the leader of the SPQR, Tensions increased between Austro-Germany and Rome which almost lead to a war. Although newsflock got Austria into several conflicts, he was extremely loyal and made Austria well known on the world stage once again through his extremely "toxic" remarks in the server chat. The population of Austria was deeply saddened by his permenant ban, and a catholic church was constructed in Vienna to his honor. ''Imperial Decline'' Austria was heartbroken by the ban of Newsflock, and as the Austrian leadership suffered so did the state. Several towns broke away from Austria including Somalia, Caen, and Lorraine. Also, Austria's two colonies in Denmark would soon come into conflict with each other causing Copenhagen to leave Austria as well. However, Austria has once again began a resurgence of sorts, having recently established a new town in Hungary and Vienna itself becoming extremely active. Only time will tell if the Austrian state can recover from the saddening loss of Newflock. ''Revival'' After a few weeks of decline, The Austrian Nation saw a glimmer of hope. Several new actives had been joining Vienna over the past few weeks seeing Austria revive. A new colonial town was established at this time in Burma by UnholyGnomes. Then after this, Austrian began to see extreme growth with a maximum of 11 Austrians on at one time. This finally means that Austria had passed 1st Austrian Republic levels of growth. Austria also began solidify Burma at this time creating several new colonies there. ''The Second Kaiser'' Kaiser Schober had been inactive for a month. No one had made any contact with him, and soon lost hope in his return. In accordance to the heir system of Austria, Oretin was to be named Kaiser of the Austrian Empire. Governmental Structure '''Kaiser (Current Holder: Schober60) The Kaiser of Austria serves as the head of state and head of government. This person answers to no one else and has full dictatorial powers of Austria, however the Oligarchy still has a large influence in the Kaiser's decisions. Präsident (Current Holder: 74beetle) This person is the right hand man of the Kaiser. Does most of the managing of the actual Austrian state, such as colonial affairs and other things. Very influential person in Austria. Hoch Kanzler (Current Holder: Oretin_) In english, High Chancellor. This person is basically on the same level of authority as the Prasident. Kanzler If you are active in Austria, you will receive this rank. It is below the Hoch Kanzler in power, but still holds important roles in inviting people into Austria and advising the Austrian higher ups. Strict Oligarchy This is where Austria gets confusing however, as there are 3 people which are very important to the Austrian State.(73beetle, Oretin_, And Schober60) each one of these people holds an equal say in the decision making process as they are all extremely loyal and integral to the Austrian State, so while in reality the Kaiser has the most power, his power is heavily kept in check by this Strict Oligarchy as without one of these members Austria would be extremely destablized. Category:Nations